CHANGEMENT ou la formule du bonheur
by Izabel65
Summary: Cuddy s'effondre touchée par balles lors d'une attaque à mains armées. House assiste à la scène en direct à la TV.
1. Chapter 1

Pour une meilleur lecture, je viens de chapitrer ma fic. Je pense qu'elle sera plus agréable à lire comme ça! bonne lecture à tous!

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**CHANGEMENT **_

_**(Ou la formule du bonheur)**_

_**" L'amour est à la portée de tous, mais l'amitié est l'épreuve du cœur. "  
A. d'Houdetot**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Le choc (Le réactif)**_

_Seule, le bruit d'une canne tapant le sol, résonnait dans le couloir vide menant au bureau du diagnosticien. Il était plus de huit heures du soir et House attendait les derniers résultats d'examen de sa patiente. Il poussa la porte de son bureau avec l'épaule, les mains prises par sa canne d'un côté et par un sandwich et un café de l'autre._

_Il alluma sa télé et s'installa dans son fauteuil, allongea les jambes, les croisa, posant ses pieds sur son bureau, chercha la chaîne diffusant la course de Monster Truck._

_Wilson ferma son bureau à clef, regarda sa montre en soupirant, il n'était que 8h30. Malgré les dossiers qu'il venait d'étudier, il n'était pas fatigué. C'est la lueur de l'écran du téléviseur qui attira son regard en passant devant le bureau de House. Il tourna la tête et le vit. Il hésita un moment, c'est vrai, il était revenu travailler à l'hôpital, revoyait House en dehors du boulot mais, il sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose avait changé dans ses relations avec lui. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne trouvait pas ce que s'était. Il poussa finalement la porte, discuter un peu lui ferait passer le temps. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. _

_House pivota légèrement la tête quand il entendit que l'on poussé la porte de son bureau, croyant voir son équipe, mais c'est Wilson qu'il vit. Ce dernier jeta sa sacoche et son imper sur le fauteuil à l'entrée du bureau et alla s'assoir sur la chaise appuyée contre le mur, devant le bureau. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot._

House : Généralement c'est moi qui entre dans ton bureau, pose mes fesses sur ton canapé, sans prononcer une parole…..Tu….vas bien ?

Wilson : Hum…oui, ça va…

House : Je vais te croire ! Tu as l'ai « ennuyé »….un de tes patients qui est mort ? Quoique qu'avec ta spécialité ça leur arrive fatalement dans 95% des cas…

Wilson : Non…c'est rien….juste la fatigue…tu fais quoi ce soir ?

House : J'attends que ma joyeuse petite bande m'apporte les résultats d'examen de ma patiente….si j'ai raison, elle va devenir ta patiente.

Wilson : Je vais attendre avec toi, après s'il n'est….

_Mais Wilson ne termina pas sa phrase, car à l'écran venait d'apparaître le logo d'une chaîne de TV locale, avec au milieu un gros __**'FLASH SPECIAL'**__. Dix seconde plus tard, le visage de la présentatrice envahit l'écran._

_« Chers téléspectateurs, nous allons rejoindre en direct notre reporter, John Laimon qui se trouve actuellement devant la banque occupée par un groupes de quatre hommes armées, depuis maintenant presque 3h00._

__ John, quelles sont les dernières informations ?_

__ Et bien Kathy nous avons appris que la police à fait amener une voiture devant la banque. _ _ _ Comme leurs avaient demandaient les malfaiteurs._

__ En savez-vous un peu plus sur le nombre de victimes ?_

__ Il semblerait que l'un des gardiens et une des employées aient été tués lors de l'attaque, et au moins cinq autres personnes blessées, dont l'un des ravisseurs._

__ Derrière vous John ! Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a beaucoup de mouvement !_

__ Je crois qu'ils s'apprêtent à sortir de la banque avec un ou plusieurs otages !....Oui, c'est ça ! La porte s'ouvre lentement…les voilà !_

_House et Wilson se levèrent d'un bond, dans un parfait accord, quand ils reconnurent l'otage dont l'un des hommes se servait comme bouclier, le canon de son arme braquer sur sa tempe._

Ensemble : **CUDDY !..... ?**

House : Que…qu'est-ce……**NON !**

Wilson : **OH MON DIEU !**

_Ils n'avaient pu retenir un cri devant ce qui se déroulait en direct sous leurs yeux. Le SWAT venait d'attaquer, il y avait eu des explosions, des tirs, des cris. Même John Laimon tenait des propos confus en essayant de commenter ce qui se passait._

« Mon Dieu, c'est terrible, il y a plusieurs corps à terre, mais les fumigènes m'empêchent de voire correctement…Le SWAT vient d'investir la banque….Bon sang ! Un des otages est à terre….c'est la femme apparemment…. »

_House était comme tétanisé, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il regardait le corps inanimé de Cuddy._ _Car s'était bien elle, le cameraman avait réussi à s'approcher et faisait un gros plan sur elle, il vit des secours arriver, puis le plan changea._

_Il avait du mal à respirer, son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté. Il entendait la voix du journaliste sans écouter ce qu'il disait, regardait sans les voir les images, les yeux embués par les larmes qu'il n'avait pas retenues._

_Wilson se ressaisit en premier et tourna la tête vers son ami, il semblait incapable d'avoir la moindre réaction si ce n'est les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et un regard angoissé. _

_Il s'approcha de lui, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Encore plus maintenant, car House était amoureux de Lisa Cuddy et depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, en fait, depuis le soir du fameux baiser chez Cuddy, il faisait d'énormes efforts pour se rapprocher d'elle. Deux sorties au cinéma, une fois au théâtre et quatre fois au restaurant. Elle avait accepté ses invitations à chaque fois. Et, à chaque fois les soirées se terminaient par un simple baiser, de plus en plus intense, aucun des deux n'ayant eu le courage d'aller plus loin pour l'instant. L'avantage d'être ami avec les deux personnes concernées permettait à Wilson de savoir qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux ces soirées. Cuddy lui avait même dit que 'Greg' se montrait aimable et attentionné. Il avait aussi remarqué que House la faisait moins hurler contre lui, que ses allusions sur ses fesses ou son décolleté étaient moins agressives._

_Il fit se rasseoir House, qui se laissa faire. Il se passa les mains sur le visage comme s'il voulait se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Il leva des yeux rougis vers Wilson, il venait d'être touché en plein cœur à causes des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Lisa et ça, il ne savait pas le gérer, il était anéanti._

_Mais dans son état de confusion, les derniers mots prononcés par le reporter, se firent un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience._

« …aux Princeton Plainboro. »

_Au même moment l'équipe de House revenait du labo. Quand ils virent leur patron se lever, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle mais furent surpris de constater qu'il sortait de son bureau, aussi vite que lui permettait sa jambe, suivi de prés par Wilson._

Kutner : Où vont-ils ?

Taub : Vous avez vu leurs têtes ?

Treize : S'il ne s'agissait pas de House, j'aurais juré qu'il avait les yeux rougis par des pleurs.

Foreman : Avec lui, il faut s'attendre à tout….Bon maintenant que les analyses confirment le diagnostic de House, on va changer le traitement de la patiente, puis on la fait transférer dans le service de Wilson.

Kutner : Je m'en occupe et après je rentre…

_House et Wilson arrivèrent aux urgences et cherchèrent des yeux le médecin de garde. S'était Cameron, elle donnait ses ordres pour l'accueil de plusieurs victimes d'une fusillade. Les équipes se préparèrent et attendirent l'arrivée des ambulances. Cameron eut un mouvement de recul qu'en House se rua vers elle. Il paraissait tellement énervé._

House : Ils arrivent quand ?

Cameron : Que…

House **: LES BLESSES ! ILS ARRIVENT QUAND** **!**

Cameron : …..

Wilson _(posant une main sur l'épaule de House)_ : **Calme toi ! **Hurler ne les fera pas arriver plus tôt.

House _(à Cameron)_ : Désolé, à Wilson, je vais attendre à l'entrée…

Cameron _(le regardant partir)_ : Vous pouvez m'expliquez ?

Wilson : Cuddy est l'une des victimes…

Cameron _(sous le choc) _: **Oh mon Dieu !**

_Lorsque les ambulances arrivèrent, il se précipita sur les brancards, dévisageant chaque malade, il désespérait, il en avait vu quatre et toujours pas de Lisa. Un doute affreux s'insinua en lui et si elle était… morte, cette pensée le terrifia au point qu'il n'osa pas s'approcher du dernier brancard que l'on sortait de l'ambulance. Un soulagement de courte durée l'envahit lorsqu'il reconnu la chevelure de sa patronne, mais cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et il se renseigna de son état tout en accompagnant les ambulanciers. Ce n'était pas bon, elle était touchée à la poitrine et au flanc gauche, sa tension était faible, elle respirait avec difficulté. _

_Dès qu'elle arriva dans le service des urgences, Cameron la prit en charge. Wilson dût retenir son ami pour qu'il ne s'en mêle pas. Cinq minutes après que Cameron l'ait stabilisée et intubée, Cuddy fut amenée au bloc. _

_House restait silencieux, appuyé dans l'angle que formaient le mur et la paroi de verre de la salle d'observation. Il regardait le chirurgien qui opérait Cuddy, la pendule affichait 11h45, cela faisait maintenant 2h20 qu'il était là, impuissant, à surveiller le déroulement de l'intervention. Il sortit son tube de vicodin et en goba deux, Wilson le vit faire, c'était la 3__ème__ fois qu'il en prenait en moins de trois heures, beaucoup trop. Cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire, il souffrait, ça se voyait à la façon qu'il avait de se tenir, la jambe droite légèrement fléchie et le poids du corps sur la jambe gauche, aidé par sa canne du même côté. _

_Ils n'étaient pas seuls, toutes l'équipe était là, prévenue par la rumeur, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'hôpital malgré le personnel réduit. Foreman et Treize revenaient avec le café qu'ils étaient partis faire. House prit la tasse que Foreman lui tendait et le remercia d'un hochement de tête, croisant son regard une fraction de seconde. Le neurologue fut troublé par l'impression que ce regard lui donna, il avait vu House dans beaucoup d'états et d'humeurs différentes, mais jamais il lui avait paru si…vulnérable et désarmé. Il avait déjà vu ce regard et en tendant la tasse à Wilson, il se rappela. Wilson avait eu le même regard face à la perte d'Amber. Foreman arriva à une seule conclusion, son patron était amoureux de Lisa Cuddy. _

_Une heure plus tard, Lisa était transférée en soin intensif. Wilson accompagna son ami jusqu'à sa chambre, le chirurgien les informa que bien que délicate l'opération s'était bien passée. La première balle s'était logée au-dessus du cœur entre l'aorte et l'artère pulmonaire, la deuxième s'était fragmentée en fracturant au passage deux côtes, les morceaux éparpillés se fichant sous la troisième. Heureusement aucuns fragments n'avaient touché la plèvre du poumon gauche._

_House se tenait maintenant à côté d'elle, d'une main tremblante il dégagea une mèche de cheveu de son visage, caressant sa joue du dos de sa main. Elle dormait, il fallait attendre plusieurs heures avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le bras, il pivota vers sa droite, s'était Wilson._

Wilson : Assieds toi au moins, _lui dit-il en l'attirant vers le fauteuil qu'il avait amené près du lit_. Elle va s'en sortir….il lui faudra juste du temps.

House : J'ai cru que….que je l'avais perdue je…_sa voix se brisa, il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase._

Wilson : Ca ira maintenant. On se voit demain, essaies de dormir un peu, te rendres malade ne la fera pas guérir plus vite.

_Wilson quitta la chambre, se retourna une dernière fois et vit son ami prendre la main de Lisa dans la sienne. Cette image le ramena plusieurs mois en arrière, mais les rôles étaient inversés. Il s'en rappela les raisons et subitement, il trouva, enfin il comprit ce qui le tourmentait dans sa relation avec House. Il se traita intérieurement de sale con égoïste, il se sentit mal à l'aise tout d'un coup, il hésita un instant mais décida que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler avec son ami. Il passa récupérer ses affaires dans le bureau et rentra chez lui._


	2. Chapter 2

_House resta longtemps à regarder Cuddy, avant que le sommeil finisse par avoir raison de lui. Une infirmière vint dans la nuit pour vérifier que tout allait bien, lorsqu'elle reconnut le médecin endormi dans le fauteuil et tenant la main de la directrice de l'hôpital, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être humain en fin de compte. _

_Vers 6h30 Lisa émergea, elle se demanda où elle était, puis le braquage et ce qui avait suivi lui revint en mémoire. La douleur à la poitrine, sa chute comme dans un ralenti, la brûlure sur son côté et le néant. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle était en vie et à l'hôpital. Elle prenait peu à peu conscience de son environnement, elle sentait les aiguilles des perfusions dans son bras gauche, l'oxygène qu'on lui envoyait grâce aux deux petites canules enfoncées dans ses narines. Mais qui pouvait lui tenir la main, elle tourna la tête et le vit. _

_Il était là, près d'elle, veillant sur elle, cette simple présence l'emplit d'une joie immense. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, Wilson avait raison, comme la plupart du temps, il tenait à elle. Elle ne résista pas bien longtemps et serra la main du diagnosticien à plusieurs reprises pour le réveiller._

_House ouvrit les yeux presque aussitôt, il fixa d'abord cette main qui pressait la sienne et ensuite posa son regard sur le visage de Cuddy qui lui souriait. A son tour un sourire fendit son visage, il se leva, s'approcha, s'assit sur le bord du lit tout en portant la main de Lisa vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Elle apprécia le contact rugueux de sa barbe de trois jours sur sa peau._

Cuddy : …bon…

House : N'essaies pas de parler….reposes-toi.

_Cuddy acquiesça d'une signe de tête et referma les yeux, une chaleur n'étant pas due à la fièvre l'envahissant. House venait de la tutoyer, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore osé faire durant leurs sorties. Elle perçut ses mouvements qu'en il se rassit dans le fauteuil. Deux minutes plus tard elle dormait de nouveau ;_

_House resta auprès d'elle encore un moment, il était soulagé, jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur pour quelqu'un. Ce qu'il y avait de positif dans tout ceci, c'est que cela lui avait permis de libérer et de montrer ses sentiments pour Lisa. Il finit par se lever, embrassa Lisa sur la joue et quitta la chambre._

_Après un passage par les vestiaires pour prendre une douche et se changer, il retourna dans son bureau, 7h30, il passa dans la grande salle et prépara du café. Il examinait le dossier de sa patiente quand toute son équipe arriva. Il soupira, reposa le dossier sur la table, et répondant à leur question muette._

House : Cuddy va bien, ses constantes sont stables, aucunes complications suite à l'intervention, il lui faut juste du repos et elle se rétablira vite.

Foreman : Et vous….ça va ?

House : Certainement mieux que vous si vous continuez à poser ce genre de questions. Oui je vais bien

Kutner : Vous et Cuddy ensemble, c'est plutôt cool. _Dit-il avec un large sourire_

Taub : Qui sait cela va peut-être vous rendre plus aimable, _rajouta-t-il l'air amusé_

House : En attendant cet hypothétique moment, allez donc faire mes heures de consultation.

Foreman : vous allez où ? _demanda-t-il en voyant House se lever et quitter la pièce avec un dossier à la main._

House : Refilez la patiente à Wilson, c'est son tour maintenant.

_Quelques secondes plus tard il voulut entrer dans le bureau de Wilson, mais ce dernier était fermé. Il regarda l'heure, 8h15, étrange Wilson n'était jamais en retard, il descendit dans le hall et demanda à l'infirmière si Wilson avait prévenu d'une absence ou d'un retard. Elle lui répondit que non. _

_Il essaya de joindre Wison au téléphone, sans succès. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il prévint Foreman qu'il s'absentait et 20 minutes plus tard, il était devant la porte de Wilson. Il cogna avec sa canne à plusieurs reprises, toujours aucunes réponses. Pourtant il était là, il entendait le bruit de la télé. A tout hasard il tourna la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Il entra et stoppa net en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Wilson était affalé sur son canapé en tee-shirt et caleçon, à demi conscient, sa main droite fermement serrer sur le goulot d'une bouteille de Whisky vide, des bouteilles de bières vides également trainées sur la table basse et le sol. Il n'en revenait pas, ce n'était pas le style de James de se mettre dans un état pareil. Il s'approcha de son ami, qui le fixait d'un air béat. Il réussit à lui faire lâcher la bouteille, et le saisissant sous les aisselles le souleva, il avait du mal à tenir debout._

House : **Merde Jimmy, aides-moi un peu !** Avec ma jambe ce n'est pas facile de te tenir.

Wilson : Je…cru…cri…crois… _il se mit à rire en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots cohérents à la suite._

House : Une bonne douche froide s'impose, allez direction la salle de bain !

_House mit son ami dans la baignoire, lui ôtant son tee-shirt attrapa le pommeau de douche, ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et l'aspergea. Ce dernier ne réagit pas de suite mais recevant pour la 5__ème__ fois de l'eau en plein visage, lui coupant la respiration il eut enfin un sursaut de lucidité._

Wilson : **Merde ! Arrête ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?!**

House **: Mais c'est qu'il est hargneux le criquet quand il a bu !** Je te laisse, tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller maintenant… **Eh attention !** _cria-t-il en faisant un bond de côté, évitant ainsi que Wilson lui gerbe dessus._

_House laissa son ami et se rendit dans la cuisine pour y préparer du café, il venait de terminer de couler quand Wilson, vêtu d'un peignoir arriva, il s'assit à la table prenant sa tête entre les mains en proie à un mal de crâne phénoménale. House ne lui adressa pas la parole, se contentant de lui tendre une tasse de café et aussi un comprimé de vicodin. Il but le café et avala le comprimé dans l'espoir que les tambours qui raisonnaient dans son crâne s'arrêtent. Il en était à sa troisième tasse quand House lui posa enfin la question._

House : Pourquoi ?

Wilson : Je te demande pardon. _Il avait dit ça d'une traite en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux._

_House s'attendait à tout mais, certainement pas à des excuses de la part de son ami. Il était perplexe, qu'avait-il à se reprocher. Il voyait que Wilson essayait de trouver le courage de continuer, après avoir longuement fixé le fond de sa tasse, il releva la tête. House ne sut comment réagir en voyant les yeux humide__s__ de son ami. _

House : Qu'est ce que tu….

Wilson **: Fermes-là et écoutes –moi !**

House : …..

Wilson : Depuis mon retour et le fait que l'on se revoit, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas entièrement redevenue comme avant, j'ai d'abord pensée qu'inconsciemment je t'en voulais encore. Hors hier soir, en te voyant près de Cuddy, j'ai compris, j'ai enfin trouvé ce qui n'allait pas….

House : C'est …

Wilson : **Laisses-moi finir !** _Il respira un grand coup et reprit_, je ne suis qu'un sale con égoïste, j'ai cherché désespérément des raisons de t'en vouloir mais…mais je ne t'ai jamais dit merci, alors que tu n'as pas hésité à risquer ta vie pour tenter de sauver Amber et cela inconsciemment et consciemment.

_House était troublé et profondément touché par les excuses de son ami. Wilson baissa la tête en partie pour cacher ses larmes mais aussi ce sentiment de honte, face à son égoïsme, qui l'étreignait. Il attendait stoïquement une remarque acerbe qui le remettrait à sa place mais au lieu de ça, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. La pression de la main s'accentua et se relâcha enfin. House enleva sa main, continuant à se diriger vers la sortie, mais avant de quitter la pièce. Il prononça d'une voix rauque à peine audible._

House : Merci Jimmy…

_House sortit s'en rien ajouter, c'était inutile. Wilson, quand à lui était soulagé, et il regarda les bouteilles vides. Il fut prit de nausée et eut juste le temps d'atteindre l'évier. Il appela l'hôpital pour les prévenir qu'il serait absent pour la matinée._

_House, retourna à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas de cas, donc il laissa son équipes et rejoignit la chambre de Lisa et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Son cerveau était en ébullition, il ne cessait de penser à la vision du corps inerte de Lisa allongé au sol, aux divers sentiments qui l'avaient alors assailli, le doute, la crainte, la panique et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Lisa. Il pensa aussi aux excuses de Wilson. Il soupira tout en souriant, Lisa sur un lit d'hôpital, Jimmy faisant des excuses pour s'être conduit en parfait imbécile et lui, laissant paraître ses sentiments_. « C'est le monde à l'envers, d'habitude c'est moi qui suis à leur place »


	3. Chapter 3

**« L'amour est cette merveilleuse chance qu'un autre vous aime encore quand vous ne** **pouvez plus vous aimer vous-même. »  
**Guéhenno (Jean)

**« Pour bien aimer une vivante, il faut l'aimer comme si elle devait mourir demain. »  
**Proverbe Arabe

**Chapitre 2 : Convalescence (La réaction)**

_Wilson ferma le dernier dossier financier qu'il venait d'examiner et regarda l'heure à sa montre, 16h00 s'était l'heure. Il quitta le bureau de Cuddy, qui par décision du conseil d'administration était devenu le sien depuis maintenant 15 jours. Encore six semaines à tenir, le temps de sa convalescence. Il prit l'ascenseur et monta à l'étage où se trouvait son bureau, celui de House et comme par un heureux hasard la chambre de Cuddy. Elle devait rentrer chez elle aujourd'hui et son chauffeur n'était autre que House. _

_Depuis quinze jours House était devenu l'employé model, il avait fait ses heures de consultations sans rechigner, lui avait demandé à faire des examens dangereux mais à chaque fois son argumentation avait démontré la nécessité de tels actes. Une chose aussi avait changé, il ne jouer plus à la balle, ou à la PSP, ni ne regardait sa télé pendant qu'il ne faisait rien. Si quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, il suffisait à cette personne d'aller dans la chambre 341 et elle était sûre de le trouver. Quand il arriva devant la chambre, il vit les rideaux tirés, comme toujours. Il fit coulissait la porte et entra. Aucuns des deux ne le remarqua, ils étaient trop occupés à se chamailler. _

Cuddy : Je suis une grande fille, je sais m'habiller toute seule !

House : Tête de mule ! Tu vois bien que tu ne peux mettre ton bras complètement en arrière

Cuddy : Mais laisse-moi faire !

House : Arrête de gigoter, je n'y arrive pas !

Cuddy : Ca c'est sûr, t'es certainement plus doué pour déshabiller une femme que pour la rhabiller !

House : Pour faire la comparaison, il faudrait me laisser te déshabiller.

Cuddy : Continues comme ça et c'est pas demain la veille !

_Wilson qui assistait à la scène ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Ce qui suffit à les calmer tous les deux. Lisa se sentit confuse et rougit de honte, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Toujours là au moment inopportun. House foudroya son ami du regard ce qui eut l'effet inverse de celui désiré. Il termina d'aider Cuddy à mettre son chemisier en attendant que Wilson se calme. Ce dernier finit par reprendre son sérieux._

Wilson : Vous préparez un nouveau duo comique ?

House : Non, mais au cas où l'envie nous en prendrait tu serais le premier informé.

Wilson : Alors, contente de quitter enfin cette chambre ?

Cuddy : Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ! Et vous comment vous vous en sortez avec la paperasse ?

Wilson : Dépêchez-vous de revenir, ou vous risquez de me retrouver au dernier étage de cet hôpital, au service psychiatrie.

Cuddy : Bienvenue dans mon monde.

Wilson : profitez donc de ses vacances forcées pour vous reposer.

House : Je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'elle respecte les consignes de son médecin.

Wilson : Ca j'en suis certain.

_Wilson salua Cuddy et regagna son propre bureau pour y lire les comptes rendu de la journée. Il soupira, longue soirée en perspective. Pendant ce temps Lisa avait pris place dans le fauteuil roulant mis à sa disposition pour sa sortie. House lui donna sa canne et poussa le fauteuil. Si Cuddy souhait une sortie discrète c'était plutôt raté. Elle eut l'impression que tout le personnel s'était donné rendez-vous dans les couloirs et dans le hall. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin sur le parking, House l'aida à s'installer, il bloqua la ceinture avec une pince afin qu'elle soit un peu lâche et ne vienne pas appuyer sur les blessures de Cuddy. Il appela un infirmier qui fumait une clope pas très loin et lui demanda de ramener le fauteuil. _

_Il ne parlait ni l'un ni l'autre, pourtant il était à mi parcours quand Lisa pensa qu'il lui fallait faires des courses, le contenu de son réfrigérateur étant certainement périmé ou abîmé._

Lisa : Il va falloir s'arrêter pour faire quelques achats, je n'ai plus rien.

House : C'est fait, j'ai fait le plein hier soir…. Pas de viande rassure-toi.

Lisa : Toi ! Tu as fait des courses ?

House : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange, j'en fais bien pour moi.

Lisa : Je…merci.

_House lui sourit pour toute réponse, dix minutes plus tard il garait sa voiture devant chez Lisa. Il l'accompagna, elle le fit entrer et lui proposa à boire_.

House : Je ne veux rien merci et maintenant tu t'allonges et tu te **R.E.P.O.S.E.S. **

Cuddy : Mais je dois faire…

House : Rien du tout, pour ce soir c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi, tu peux t'installer sur ton canapé, inutile de te coucher dans ton lit. Et puis si tu veux t'occuper, j'ai mis tout ton courrier sur ta table basse.

_Elle lui obéit, attrapant la pile de lettres et de prospectus, elle s'allongea sur son canapé, appuyant son dos contre l'accoudoir et se cala avec des coussins. Elle était plus fatiguée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre et finit par s'assoupir, lâchant le courrier qui s'éparpilla sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard, elle était plongée dans une semi obscurité, il n'y avait que la lampe posée sur buffet qui était allumée, donnant une lumière diffuse. Elle avait aussi une couverture sur elle et un petit gobelet contenant sa médication était posé sur la table basse à côté de son courrier. Elle attrapa ses médicaments et vit alors le petit mot posé juste à côté, elle reconnu immédiatement l'écriture._

« Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller

Un gratin de pâte et une salade t'attendent

dans ton frigo si tu as faim.

Je t'appelle demain

Greg »

_Elle sourit et se leva, elle grimaça de douleur, elle avait été trop vite et ses côtes fracturées venaient de la rappeler à l'ordre. Lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle était en convalescence et non en vacances._

_Elle resta donc sagement chez elle, House l'appelait tous les midis et passait tous les soirs s'assurer qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Pendant les dix jours qui suivirent sa sortie tout se passa bien. Ses parents qui revenaient d'un voyage en Italie, cadeau de son père à sa mère pour leur 45 ème anniversaire de mariage, étaient arrivés chez elle. Ils n'étaient restés que trois jours, rassurez par la venu régulière de Grégory, qui veillait sur leur fille._

_Toutes les personnes dans le hall pouvaient entendre les hurlements qui provenaient du bureau de Lisa Cuddy, à un détail près, c'était Wilson qui criait de la sorte et il était inutile de demander après qui. Lui debout derrière le bureau, brandissant un dossier et House assis sur une chaise en face de lui, tellement impressionné par la crise de colère de Wilson, qu'il osait à peine bouger._

Wilson : **TU ES CINGLE ! TU AS FAILLI TUER TON PATIENT !**

House : Mais je….

Wilson : **CETTE BIOPSIE CEREBRALE A PRATIQUEMENT VIRE AU CAUCHEMAR ! TU PEUX REMERCIER FOREMAN SUR CE COUP !**

House : Il est vivant de quoi il se plaint ?

Wilson _(se calmant un peu)_ : **Lui de rien, mais sa femme est hors d'elle, elle parle de porter plainte ! Tu lui as menti et tu m'as menti, pour obtenir cet examen !**

House :elle se calmera quand son mari pourra à nouveau lui parler et lui faire l'am…

Wilson _(épuisé)_ : Je commence sérieusement à plaindre Cuddy, Comment a-telle fait pour ne pas t'avoir encore tuer ?_demanda-t-il s'affalant dans son fauteuil_.

House : Un parce qu'elle ne peut pas résister à mon charme et deux parce que je sais exactement quoi lui dire pour qu'elle….

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, son téléphone s'étant mis à sonner, il décrocha._

House : Lui-même

X : Je suis le directeur de la 'National Bank', vous connaissez le Dr Lisa Cuddy ?

House _(inquiet)_ : Oui, pourquoi ?

Directeur : Elle se trouve actuellement dans mon bureau, vous serait-il possible de venir la chercher ?

House : J'arrive tout de suite_. A Wilson_, tu me passes les clefs de ta voiture.

Wilson : Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air inquiet…qui s'était ?

House : Le directeur de la National Bank ', il faut que j'aille chercher Lisa, elle est dans son bureau.

Wilson : Mais c'est la banque qui…

House : **Je sais, alors ses clefs, j'ai prit ma moto aujourd'hui !**

Wilson : **Viens je t'amène ! **

_Wilson gara sa voiture juste devant la banque sur la place pour handicapé. House descendit et se précipita, aussi vite que lui permettait sa jambe, à l'intérieure. Il se présenta à l'un des gardes qui le conduisit directement au bureau du directeur. Un fois dans le bureau, il ne prêta aucune attention à l'homme de 35ans en costume 3pièces qui venait à sa rencontre, laissant à Wilson le soin de s'en occuper. Une seule personne l'intéressait et, elle était repliée sur elle, dans un coin du canapé, pleurante et tremblante. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, il s'assit près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, lui parlant doucement d'une voix calme et rassurante._

House : Je suis là maintenant, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Lisa _(entre deux sanglots)_ : J'ai eu si peur…j'ai cru que….rentrons…je t'en prie.

House : Viens, _et il l'aida à se relever._

_Ils sortirent de la pièce, alors que Wilson remerciait et saluait le directeur. House s'installa à l'arrière avec Lisa, la serrant toujours contre lui. Wilson resta silencieux, il stoppa enfin sa voiture devant chez Cuddy. Une fois à l'intérieur de sa maison, Lisa commença à se détendre un peu. House l'amena jusque dans sa chambre. Il fit asseoir Lisa sur son lit et disparut quelques minutes dans la salle de bain. Trouva ce qu'il chercher dans l'armoire à pharmacie et retourna près de Lisa avec un verre d'eau et un comprimé._

House : Tiens, prends ça, c'est un de tes somnifère.

Lisa : Je dois te…

House : Plus tard les explications, tu te couches et tu dors un peu.

Lisa : Oui p'pa, _répondit-elle, un timide sourire apparaissant sur son visage._

House : Je reste, ne t'inquiète plus d'accord ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'allongea. House prit un plaid dans son armoire pour la couvrir, tira les rideaux et quitta la chambre, rejoignant Wilson dans la cuisine. Celui-ci avait prit deux bières dans le frigo, il en tendit une à House._

Wilson : Comment va-t-elle ?

House : Je lui ai donné un somnifère, elle devrait dormir un petit moment. Elle s'est calmée dès qu'on a franchi la porte. Choc post-traumatique ?

Wilson : Plutôt une grosse crise d'angoisse. Le directeur m'a expliqué, que tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que l'enfant d'un des clients ne renverse un des poteaux qui retiennent les cordons des files d'attentes. Le bruit qu'il a fait en tombant a pu faire penser à un coup de feu. Cuddy qui se trouvait au guichet s'est, d'après l'employé, mise à suffoquée et s'est effondrée. Les gardes l'ont immédiatement amené dans son bureau. Il a plus ou moins réussi à la calmer et elle lui a demandé de t'appeler.

House : Bon sang, que faisait-elle dans cette banque ?

Wilson : Elle te le dira bien…et toi ça va ?

House : J'en sais rien Jimmy, j'en sais foutrement rien…

_A la demande de House, Wilson passa à son appartement lui prendre quelques affaires de rechanges. Comme s'était le vendredi, House avait décidé de rester chez Lisa tout le Weekend. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Wilson repassa un peu plus tard avec ses affaires et après s'être assurer qu'il n'avait plus besoin de rien rentra chez lui._

_House se fit à manger, vérifia que Cuddy dormait bien et s'installa sur le canapé après avoir allumé la télé. Vers minuit, il entendit des pas dans le couloir, il se retourna et vit Lisa qui arrivait. Elle lui sourit et vint se pelotonner contre lui._

Lisa : Merci d'être venu me chercher…

House : De rien. Mais s'il te plait, arrête de me faire faire du souci à ton sujet.

Lisa : Désolée…C'est juste que j'ai eu un instant de panique, j'ai cru que…que ça recommençait…J'ai…Je, _elle éclata en pleurs enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de House._

House : Tu veux en parler ?

Lisa : D'accord, _dit-elle entre deux hoquets._

_Elle lui fit alors le récit de l'attaque à main armées de la banque. La terreur qu'elle avait éprouvée en les voyant tuer le garde qui essayait de les arrêter. Puis en exécutant la caissière de sang froid, car les négociations, ne tournaient pas à leur avantage. Elle devait être la suivante, mais elle s'en était sortie en disant qu'elle était médecin et qu'elle pouvait aider leur complice touché au bras par le garde. Puis il y avait eu la fusillade à l'extérieure, la douleur et le néant. _

House : C'est du passé, il faut que tu oublies. Je t'y aiderais.

Lisa : Dis-moi, tu aimes la France ?

House : …..

Lisa : Si j'étais à la banque ce jour là, c'est parce que je venais faire une demande de devises. Je voulais échanger des dollars contre des euros. Je vais avoir trois semaines de vacances en juillet et je comptais visiter Paris et aussi faire un petit tour sur la 'Côte d'Azure'.

House : Et tu voudrais…

Lisa : Que tu m'accompagnes, oui.

House : J'ai justement des congés à prendre, ça tombe bien !

Lisa : Je sais, je les ai déjà acceptées.

House : Mais, j'ai rien demandé moi!

Lisa : Je sais, _répliqua-t-elle avec un large sourire._

_House se mit à rire, elle ne lui proposait pas pour le remercier non, car elle avait déjà tout prévu avant l'attaque. Cuddy ne tarda pas à rire elle aussi devant son sourire enfantin. « Un gosse découvrant ses cadeaux un matin de noël ». Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, les frôlant dans un premier temps, puis les pressant un peu plus jusqu'à que leurs deux langues se trouvent et commencent une valse sans fin. A bout souffle, ils rompirent le contact, tous deux conscient que ce baiser avait était plus intense que tous les autres. Réveillant en eux un désir brûlant. Pourtant House lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Elle accepta sa décision, sans aucune déception ou frustration. Elle lui donna des draps, une couverture et un oreiller et après une douche, se changea et se coucha. Elle l'entendit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain à son tour. Elle s'endormit apaisée et avec la perspective de vacances de rêves._

_Le lendemain, elle rejoignit Greg dans la cuisine, elle portait un déshabillé qui laissait voir le début de sa poitrine. Elle remarqua aussitôt les yeux de Greg se porter sur 'les jumelles' comme il aimait parfois appeler ses seins. Il se rapprocha d'elle, écarta un peu plus le haut du déshabillé et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Lisa ne le repoussa pas, trop heureuse de sentir sa main chaude, lui procurer un léger frisson. Avec une douceur extrême, il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la cicatrice, elle était à peine visible, le chirurgien avait fait du bon boulot. Seule l'impact de la balle laissait un petit cercle disgracieux. _

House : Si tu veux, on pourra demander à Taub, de faire quelque chose pour ça.

Lisa : Plus tard, pour l'instant, j'ai d'autre projet. _Dit-elle s'avançant tout contre lui._

House : Je crois deviner, de quel projet il s'agit. _Répondit-il, sa main passant sous le décolleté de sa nuisette._

_De sa main libre, il défit la ceinture du déshabillé, que Lisa lui aida à enlever. Ensuite il posa sa main sur son ventre, pensant ainsi sous la nuisette et la relevant délicatement en faisant remonter sa main vers sa poitrine. Avec des gestes de plus en plus fébriles, Lisa l'aida encore une fois et la nuisette alla rejoindre le déshabillé sur le sol de la cuisine. Vêtu d'un simple tanga, elle s'abandonna avec volupté aux caresses, à la fois douces et énergique du diagnosticien. Il l'embrassa et commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou, sa gorge, descendant jusqu'à ses seins dont il mordilla délicatement les tétons, avant de les sucer l'un après l'autre. Cuddy se sentait électrisée, son corps entier brûlait de désirs contenus depuis trop longtemps. Elle passait à son tour ses mains sous le tee-shirt de House, lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre._

House _(dans un souffle) _: Laisse sonner

Lisa : C'est peut-être ma mère…_dit-elle décrochant le téléphone mural de la cuisine._

_House décida de continuer ses caresses, il descendait sa main vers son bas ventre. Provocant ainsi des spasmes incontrôlables chez Lisa qui eut du mal à garder une voix neutre. Mais il stoppa net quand il entendit le nom que Cuddy venait de prononcer._

Lisa : Bonjour James

Wilson : Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez ce matin

Lisa : Très bien, j'ai…_Greg venait de lui arracher le combiné des mains._

House : **EH ! LE CRIQUET ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT LA !**

Wilson : Mais…

House : **LA PROCHAINE FOIS ATTEND QUE J'AI FINI DE TRIPOTER MA PATRONNE !** _Et il raccrocha._

_A l'autre bout du fil, Wilson resta quelques secondes à écouter la tonalité. Le temps pour lui d'assimiler l'information. D'abord surpris, finit par éclater de rire. Enfin ils s'étaient décidés, pas trop tôt. Il commençait à trouver leur côté réservé désespérant._

House : L'abruti, il a rompu le charme ! _Pleurnicha-t-il amusé_

Lisa : Viens, elle attrapa par la main, je connais un moyen de retrouver la magie du moment.

House _(se laissant entrainer)_ : Je n'en doute pas une seconde quand je vois cette lueur lubrique dans tes grands yeux bleus.

_Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Lisa le poussa sur le lit où il tomba sur le dos. Elle commença alors a le déshabiller, faisant des mouvements lascifs. Frottant intentionnellement sa poitrine contre son visage, lorsqu'elle lui ôta son tee-shirt. Elle voyait la bosse enflée dans son boxer. Elle jouait avec lui et il adorait ça. Il leva légèrement les fesses pour l'aider à se débarrasser de ce dernier rempart. Elle émit un petit rire en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. _

_Elle poursuivit ses caresses entrecoupées de baisers passionnés. House était de plus en plus excité par les ondulations de Lisa sur son entrejambe. Il n'y tint plus, il saisit Lisa par les épaules et la bascula. Maintenant c'est lui qui la dominait. _

_Il entama ses caresses, embrassa ses seins, son ventre. La moindre parcelle de son corps. Ses mains descendirent vers le tanga rouge de Lisa. Qui s'ajouta bientôt à la pile de vêtement sur le sol. Leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus rapide, plus forte. _

_Il s'allongea sur elle, lui murmurant à l'oreille « guides moi ». Lisa attrapa sa verge tendue à son maximum et l'amena jusqu'à son entrée intime. Il la pénétra tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il l'embrassa, longuement, langoureusement, commençant un lent va et vient. Bientôt entre les murs de la chambre raisonnèrent des gémissements de plaisirs, de désirs. Des prénoms furent criés, à quelques secondes d'intervalles, donnant suites à deux vagues de plaisir intenses._

_Les deux amants à bout de souffle, restèrent étendus l'un près de l'autre. Après quelques minutes de silence, Greg et Lisa couchés sur le côté se faisait face. L'éclat de leurs yeux pétillait, ils affichaient un sourire qui ne semblait jamais vouloir s'effacer. _

House : **WOAW!** ….comme dirait le criquet, tu es redoutable.

Lisa : Tiens en parlant de Wilson, _elle se pencha au dessus de Greg et décrocha son téléphone._

House : Tu fais quoi là ?

Lisa : Je m'assure que tu finisses de tripoter ta 'patronne' cette fois-ci.

House : Humm…Intéressant…Viens par là !

_House amena Lisa à lui et l'embrassa. Lui et Lisa ne quittèrent la chambre que très tard dans la journée._


	5. Chapter 5

_**« Si c'est la raison qui fait l'Homme, c'est le sentiment qui le conduit »**_

_**Rousseau (Jean-Jacques)**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**14 mois plus tard, par une belle journée d'avril. **_

Wilson : Tu vas te calmer, à la fin !

House : Facile à dire ! J'étouffe avec ce truc.

Wilson : Cesse de tripoter cette cravate, elle t'a rien fait !

House : Mais j'ai l'air d'un idiot….Mais pourquoi je lui ai demandé ?

Wilson _(faisant mine de réfléchir)_ : Parce que tu l'aimes ?

House : Pourquoi elle a dit oui ?

Wilson : Pour la même raison, enfin je crois.

House : Je crois que je vais vomir…merde ! Jimmy ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

Wilson : Certainement pas, je m'amuse trop ! Tu es mort de trouille, avoues !

House : Je me…

_Il fut interrompu par l'entrée da sa mère dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras._

Blythe : Tu es magnifique mon grand.

House _(embrassant sa mère)_ : Merci maman. Tu es très jolie aussi.

Blythe : Flatteur…Lisa est sublime et, aussi nerveuse que toi…. Si cela peut te rassurer.

House : Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis avant-hier soir.

Blythe : Dans se cas dépêches toi, c'est l'heure, les invités attendent. Ils sont déjà tous dans le jardin, assis à leur place.

House : Jimmy t'as les alliances ?

Wilson _(tapotant la poche droite de son costume)_ : Elles sont là, pas de panique.

_House attrapa la canne offerte par son équipe, une canne épée du 19__ème__, avec pommeau en argent en forme de tête de serpent. Il suivit sa mère et Wilson jusqu'à l'autel. Sa mère s'assit au premier rang à côté de la mère de Lisa. Wilson prit place à côté de l'autel où se trouvait déjà la sœur de Lisa. Ils n'avaient pas cherché longtemps pour savoir qui seraient leurs témoins. House évitait autant que possible de regarder les invités, il vit Kutner lever son pouce en signe d'encouragement._

_Enfin la musique se fit entendre et Lisa apparut au bras de son père. House en eut le souffle coupé. Ses cheveux bouclés descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle avait une couronne de fleurs de Lys dans les cheveux. Sa robe blanche parsemé de fil d'argent absorbé la lumière de telle façon, qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle brillait de mille feux, comme un diamant. A partir de ce moment là, il perdit toute notion du monde qui l'entourait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lisa. Il était sûr qu'aucune Déesse n'aurait pu rivaliser avec sa beauté._

_Tout se passa comme dans un ralentit, les paroles rituelles, Wilson, leur tendant les deux anneaux en platine. Avec simplement leur prénom gravé à l'intérieur. Et enfin les mots magiques qui soudait leur union_

_Rabin : Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée._

_House se pencha vers Lisa et captura tendrement les lèvres de sa femme. Une main dans son dos, l'autre poser sur son ventre arrondi par sa grossesse. Ils brisèrent le verre ensemble et les invités applaudirent. Wilson fut le premier à les féliciter._

Wilson : Tous mes vœux de bonheur, Monsieur et Madame House.

Lisa : Merci James…_et elle le serra dans ses bras pour le remercier._

_Deux mois et demi plus tard, Lisa donnant naissances à des jumeaux. Et à la maternité, Grégory House regardait avec fierté les deux petits êtres qui gigotaient dans leurs berceaux. Grégory James et Lisa Blythe._

**FIN**

2


End file.
